


Study Sessions and Examinations

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Video Bloggers, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Fundy, Boys in Skirts, Consent, Extraterrestrial! Wilbur, Femboy! Fundy, Fingerfucking, Lube, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Shape Shifter! Wilbur, Slow Build, Stockings, Sweaters, Teasing, Top Wilbur, Touching, examinations, wilbur knows what he's doing despite being an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Wilbur is a shapeshifter from another planet, and has come to Earth to research humans. Fundy agrees to having Wilbur study him, and the study sessions are a bit more pleasurable than he originally thought they will be.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 18
Kudos: 302





	Study Sessions and Examinations

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like fundy isn't a content creator in this, lets just say he's a freelance coder and works as a barista at his local starbucks lol
> 
> There is so much consent in this  
> can never go wrong with consent
> 
> even tho Wilbur is an alien in this, I firmly believe he would still be a teasing little shit  
> I also firmly believe that Fundy is a bratty sub but for this fanfic he isn't. In future fanfics, for sure.
> 
> Please remember to not bother creators about shipping and fanfics! Leave them alone about it please!
> 
> If they so happen to be reading this, uhhhh  
> hi fundy hi wilbur  
> im so sorry that its this fanfic you chose to read and that this is my first impression to you, i swear i write better stuff than this-

When Fundy asked the universe for something interesting to happen in his life, he wasn't really expecting a being from another planet.

It wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to him. The being was relatively friendly, telling Fundy that it was looking for a place to stay during it's time on Earth. On a whim, Fundy offered the spare bedroom in his apartment, which the creature seemed to perk up at and accept. Fundy took him (Fundy thinks its a male, based on the pitch of it's voice) to his home, showed him around. While Fundy was a little skeptical of the creature's nature, he was proven that it was speaking the truth with the creature shifting into multiple human forms.

The creature asked Fundy one day on what physical features he prefers in partners. The creature that day was a human male with blonde hair, brown eyes, and was around his height. Fundy answered, just thinking it was small talk. Male. Tall. Short, fluffy brown hair. Brown eyes. A teasing and contagious smile. Muscular, but not overly so. Just enough to show that they were in shape. A voice that was in mid-range, but could easily go deeper by the person's choice or by how quiet they spoke. British accent. Those were all the things Fundy said as he absentmindedly made himself lunch that day.

When he looked up, the creature had exactly every feature he listed. The sudden change in height made his hands shake slightly and a light blush dust across his cheeks. The creature looked at him curiously, and asked him for a human name to be called, to make it easier for Fundy and any other human he met.

"W-Wilbur," He stuttered out then. The creatu- Wilbur, nodded, indicating his approval of the name.

Fundy and Wilbur continued to live together for another month before Wilbur asked him for a favor.

"You know how I came here to study humans?" Wilbur asked him when they were eating dinner. Fundy nodded.

"Yeah, I do. How is that going?"

"Well, I haven't done any of it, since you humans are very skeptical of life beyond your own planet. Quite selfish if I do say so."

"Hey, not all of us are like that. Take me for example. I do believe that there is life beyond our solar system, that we just don't have the chance of interacting with currently."

"Yes, I suppose you are the exception so far. Anyway, I haven't found any contenders for the position, so I was wondering if you were willing to let me study you."

Fundy sort of expected it to come up at some point. No human in their right mind would believe what Wilbur was saying, to even listen was a stretch. Fundy was just a kind person, and the fact that Wilbur was in a crater with a spaceship also helped Wilbur's case of being an extraterrestrial. He was willing to help out Wilbur with his research, but the thought of Wilbur possibly poking and prodding him with unknown things made Fundy hesitant to say yes.

"Can I have some time to think about it? I can give you an answer tomorrow at the latest."

"Of course. Don't feel pressured to. I'm only going to study the human body from the outside, I can learn about organs and everything else from your textbooks in those buildings you call libraries."

"If it's only the surface, then why don't you study your own body, since it mimics a human's body?"

"I prefer to study a real human instead of a fake."

They continued their dinner after that, with Fundy thinking of his answer to Wilbur's favor.

It was only a surface study, so it wouldn't be painful, would it? Fundy should try something new every once in a while. And he was helping Wilbur out too. So he told him the next morning that he was okay with being studied.

"Great. It won't hurt, I promise."

"Is there anything specific you need me to do?"

"Just wear whatever clothes that you feel comfortable in, and just tell me where you want to do the study each time."

~~~

The first study was a few days later, with Wilbur asking him during breakfast if they could do it in the afternoon. Fundy agreed, and told him that they can do it on the couch.

It wasn't really what Fundy was expecting. It was much simpler and easygoing than he thought. Wilbur asked permission to touch his arms, face, and shoulders, which surprised Fundy a bit. Of course he let Wilbur, otherwise this whole thing was pointless.

Wilbur's touch was gentle, soft. He grazed his fingers slowly across each of Fundy's arms, looking at them with intense focus. Going over each freckle and small skin tone difference. One arm took him about an hour, before going to his hand. He looked at every crevice and line in his palm, tracing them with his index finger softly.

"Are all human palms like this?"

"With the lines and stuff? Yeah, but they all don't look the same."

"Interesting," Wilbur mumbled, and continued with his examination.

They spent another hour there, Wilbur on his other arm when Fundy asked him a question.

"If this is a study, how come you aren't writing anything down?"

"My people and I have a good memory. We can remember everything we see with perfect detail."

"Oh, some humans have that. We call it Hyperthymesia, I think."

"So each human is different? In physical features and thought processes?"

"Yeah, I guess its what makes us unique from one another."

Wilbur hummed, brushing his fingers against Fundy's right palm. He examined each finger, down to the tips. Fundy watched him look at his fingers, before he put down his hand. Wilbur turned and looked into his eyes, bringing his hands closer to Fundy's face.

"I'm going to examine your face now, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's okay."

Wilbur's touch was once again soft and gentle. He caressed Fundy's jaw with a light grip, staring intensely at each facial feature. Soft fingers ran across his forehead, his temples, his eyelids, his nose, and his lips. The hands slowly went up to his hair, and picked up small strands in between the fingers.

"I don't see other humans have this hair color. Was it born like this?"

"Um, yeah. I have a condition that makes my hair have no pigment, so some parts are completely white. It's harmless though."

"I see. There's also other humans I've seen while outside that have bright colors in their hair, like what you humans call blue and green. Are those natural too?"

"No. Some humans like to dye their hair different colors from their natural hair color."

"Why? Are they not happy with how they look?"

"I guess that's the case? It's different for each person. It could be that they wanted something more colorful and permanent to their appearance."

Wilbur hummed, similar to before. The touch went to his ears, tracing the shape of them. Wilbur took much longer to examine his head than his arms. The softness of his touch felt really nice, Fundy had to admit.

"I'm done for today." Wilbur pulled away.

"Oh, okay." Fundy watched Wilbur leave the living room, to what he assumes was the guest bedroom.

~~~

Over the course of a few months, Wilbur had performed 4 other studies. The first was was a continuation of the last. Wilbur wanted to look at his hair and face more. Fundy let him, secretly loving the contact.

Wilbur accidentally pulled a strand of his hair out then, and apologized repeatedly. Fundy had to assure him that it was okay, it was a small pinch of pain, that it was temporary. That he wasn't mad, it was just an accident. It didn't stop Wilbur from making dinner that night.

The next study was performed in Fundy's bedroom. Wilbur wanted to look at his back, but he barely got half of it examined before Fundy's cat jumped on his back and laid down, falling asleep. Wilbur didn't want to move her, since she looked so peaceful, so they continued it at the next session.

The last one was the longest. Wilbur was studying his legs and feet. When he finished examining Fundy's feet, Wilbur brought his attention back to Fundy's thighs, which was a bit unexpected. Wilbur never went back to areas he studied so far, but who was Fundy to question him?

Another month passed. There was no examinations again, which made sense they took so much time out of the day. Fundy and Wilbur continued with their routines, Fundy going to his part time job and coding, and Wilbur doing his research for his kind.

Fundy asked why his people wanted to research humans one day, but Wilbur seemed a little hesitant to respond.

"It's... complicated."

"Well, I'm always willing to listen and understand."

"I see, but the answer may scare you off."

"No it won't."

"I'll tell you, just not now. In the future."

Wilbur left it at that, going to the spare bedroom.

The next morning while Fundy was in the kitchen making breakfast, Wilbur pressed behind him, leaning in close to his ear.

"Can I study you after lunch?"

It was in a low whisper, his deep voice making Fundy blush.

"Y-yeah. My bedroom is good for this one."

Wilbur hummed in his ear, making Fundy shiver.

"Do you want to change clothes?"

Fundy was currently wearing an oversized gray sweater, a black and white plaid skirt that went to his mid-thigh, and black thigh high socks. It was what he deemed comfortable, when he was feeling confident. So he shook his head no.

"If you say so."

Wilbur pulled away, his fingertips brushing Fundy's sides lightly. His face turned redder as he gasped lightly. Now all he could think about was the examination later on.

~~~

Wilbur held his leg, fingers softly touching the skin that was showing. Fundy was on his back, head on his pillow as he watched Wilbur move his hands up and down his leg. Fundy was doing his best not to shudder at the touch, and blush at the intense, concentrated look on Wilbur's face.

"How long until you finish studying me? Overall, I mean. Like when will you go and study another human?"

Wilbur looked up and into Fundy's eyes before bringing his attention back to Fundy's leg.

"I finished studying you last session we had."

"Wait, then what's the point of this one?"

Wilbur looked back up again, and gave Fundy a small smile.

"It's for my own personal research. I've made much more progress in studying humans than what my colleagues have in the past. What took them many Earth years to gather only took me a few Earth months. With that sort of progress, I can afford going a bit off track, though my own research could help my people in the future."

Fundy bit his lip in nervousness. What was his own personal research? And why did it include him again?

"W-What's this study for?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I will if you agree for me to continue. After the session I will tell."

"Does it hurt?"

"It shouldn't as long as I prepare you enough."

This study that Wilbur was speaking about was personal. A study that was for his own curiosity. This wasn't something that his species needed, it was something only Wilbur wanted. Any other human in their right mind would say no, would want more information.

If that's what determines who is in their right mind, then Fundy must be insane. It may not have seem like it to anybody else, but he's grown really close to Wilbur over the past few months. The physical contact at the beginning only happened when they did the sessions, but it slowly started to happen outside of them. When Fundy is making food, Wilbur gets really close, almost touching him. Anybody else would say that he doesn't grasp the concept of personal space. Fundy knew that wasn't the case. Wilbur knew of personal space, its just that Fundy's grew smaller and smaller the longer he got to know Wilbur. Small little touches without permission here and there. There's no way they aren't close.

"Um... okay. You can do the study."

Wilbur gave him a slightly worried look. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel as though I'm pressuring you into doing this."

"No, it's fine. I trust you, Wilbur."

Wilbur looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Alright. You'll feel good, I promise."

Wilbur moved to sit in between his legs, and pulled Fundy's left leg into his lap. He dragged his hands slowly up and down Fundy's leg, occasionally glancing at Fundy's face to see his reaction. Fundy let out a shuddering breath, bringing one of his hands to cover his mouth, in attempt to stop a whine from coming out.

"Do you like it when I do this, Fundy?" Wilbur questioned, looking at him. Fundy blushed, and tried to speak.

"I, uh... I-It's..."

"Answer me, Fundy."

He shuddered, Wilbur's low, demanding voice making his body slightly warmer. The hands on his leg stopped moving, making Fundy stifle another whine.

"I won't continue unless you tell me if you like it or not."

"I-I like it, feels good."

Wilbur chuckled, and the hands started moving again.

"Was that so hard?"

Fundy felt arousal shoot down his spine as he let out a gasp, which turned into a quiet whine.

"Wilbur, I want..."

What is it, Fundy? What do you want?"

Fundy squirmed under Wilbur's gaze. The touch on his leg and the staring was starting to make him needy as he felt warmth flood his body.

"You have to use your words, Fundy. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me."

Fundy let out shaky breaths as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to get out what he wanted to say.

Wilbur sighed. "I guess if you aren't going to tell me, then this session is over-"

"W-Wait, no! Please, Wilbur. Please, please, please, I'll tell you, I'll speak, please don't go-"

"Okay then. What do you want?"

"...T-Touch me more, please, I need more, make me feel good, I want to feel good."

Wilbur smiled, and put Fundy's leg back on the bed. He moved to hover right over Fundy, face to face. A hand was placed on Fundy's waist, and Wilbur held himself up with a hand next to Fundy's shoulder. Wilbur leaned in closer, close enough for him and Fundy to touch noses.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please kiss me."

At that, Wilbur put their lips together. Wilbur's lips were soft, but that didn't cover up the fact that his mouth was hot. Fundy whimpered into his mouth, bringing his hands up to cup Wilbur's face. Wilbur didn't seem to like that, however, as he immediately pulled away, grabbed Fundy's wrists, and pinned them into the mattress, each hand beside Fundy's head. Fundy weakly struggled against the other's grip, whining.

"Wilbur, why-"

"No touching, Fundy. This is a session, remember? You're the model for my research, and I have to make sure I get accurate data." Fundy did know that, yes, and any other person would feel offended at the words. But he remembers that this wasn't for Wilbur's species, that this was for Wilbur himself.

"But, Wilbur-"

"You want to feel good, right Fundy?" A nod. "Then you will listen to what I say."

The demanding tone was sending so many shivers down his spine. Fundy bit his lip as he nodded.

"Fundy, I've made it clear to use your words. Now, will you listen to what I say from now on?"

Fundy squirmed under the other's grip as he answered. "Y-Yes, Wilbur, I'll listen, I'll speak, please just continue, want to feel good-"

"There you go, Fundy. There's a good boy."

Pleasure ran down his spine as he gasped. He wanted to be good, wanted to be good for Wilbur. Wilbur let go of his wrists, and went back to kissing Fundy. This time around, Fundy kept his hands right where Wilbur had pinned them, even though he so desperately wanted to touch Wilbur, to bring him even closer.

Wilbur pulled away slightly, to shift his body to where he didn't need to hold himself up with one of his hands. He immediately went back to kissing Fundy, placing his hands on Fundy's waist in a soft grip. The urge to touch Wilbur grew stronger, but Fundy didn't want Wilbur to stop just because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Fundy felt Wilbur's tongue brush against his lips, which he parted immediately. Fundy let him take the lead, seeing no sense in fighting if he knew he was going to lose.

After a minute or so, Wilbur pulled away, so both could get some air. Wilbur took in small gasps of air, looking at Fundy as though he won the biggest prize at a carnival game.

"You look so good, Fundy. All pliant for me." Fundy felt Wilbur's grip on his waist slightly tighten as he whined in response. "You'll continue to be a good boy for me, right?"

Fundy frantically nodded. "God, yes, Wilbur. Please, I want more. I'll be a good boy-"

Fundy gasped as he felt Wilbur's hands move from his waist to under his skirt, and his fingers hook on the edge of the panties he was wearing. Wilbur stopped, much to Fundy's dismay, and looked back at him.

"Are you sure you want me to continue, Fundy? I won't be mad if you say no."

God, he was so sweet. Fundy nodded, giving Wilbur a small smile. Wilbur smiled back, and pulled the panties down and off. There was something different, something hot about being almost fully clothed except for underwear. Fundy's cock was hard, with precum leaking at the tip. Wilbur lightly brushed a hand over it, making Fundy moan quietly.

"So pretty," Wilbur whispered, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a small bottle, which Fundy recognized as lube. He watched as Wilbur poured some onto his fingers, and rub the substance to warm it up.

Wilbur then brought the fingers to Fundy's entrance, one circling the rim. Fundy squirmed, desperate to have Wilbur put it in. He whined.

"You're so cute, Fundy," Wilbur chuckled, and pushed the finger in. He thrusted it in and out, making Fundy release a moan, hips moving in sync of the thrusts.

Wilbur quickly added a second, seeing how easily Fundy adjusted to the first. Fundy felt a little pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. (He liked it anyway)

"Wilbur, more, I need more, please," Fundy begged, looking him in the eyes. A worried look spread on Wilbur's face.

"Are you sure? I've just put in a second finger, you should adjust first."

"I like the pain. Please, I just need more."

Wilbur took in a sharp breath. He didn't really know how human emotions work, but this piece of information made him feel a certain way.

"If you say it's alright then."

Wilbur added a third, making Fundy whimper. The pain of the stretch was more evident, making tears form at the corner of his eyes. But at the same time, it felt so good. Wilbur increased the speed of his thrusts, making Fundy moan.

Fundy felt him change the angle of his thrusts, and when he pushed his fingers back in, Fundy jolted from the sudden shock of pleasure going down his spine. He moaned, much louder than he did before.

"Oh my god, Wilbur, keep going, right there, please."

Wilbur obliged, hitting that same spot over and over. Fundy's moans increased in volume, getting louder and louder as the minutes passed. Fundy felt so close.

"I'm gonna cum, please, let me, Wilbur-"

"Go ahead, Fundy."

Fundy climaxed, arching his back off the bed. Cum spurted out, onto his thighs, the end of his skirt, and the bed sheets below. Wilbur thrusted his fingers through his high, and kept going until Fundy squirmed from the overstimulation.

Wilbur pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets before leaning over to grab a few tissues from the nightstand by the bed. He cleaned off the cum staining Fundy's thighs and the skirt. He got up and threw the tissues into the trashcan in the corner of the room before coming back to Fundy.

He crawled into the bed next to Fundy, and pulled him into his chest. Fundy let out something similar to a purr, enjoying the warmth. He closed his eyes

"Hey, Fundy."

"Hm?"

"Want to know the name of my study?"

"Mm... sure."

"I'm calling it _The Study of Human Sexual Pleasure._ "

Fundy was quiet.

It was going to be a fun time in Fundy's life, wasn't it?


End file.
